Naruto Likes Me More
by Abunai Himitsu
Summary: Yamato learns something about Naruto that surprises him. This little tidbit of info has Kakashi a little on edge and very unhappy. The best part is, Naruto has no clue that his two favorite people have become romantic rivals. KakaNaru, YamaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and all of the series' characters do not belong to me. They belong to Kishimoto-san.

It was a beautiful and sunny day. Birds were chirping and landing atop the newly formed plateau that had been made days prior. They bathed in the sparkling water that flowed from a hole and not a river. The shout of a young man came from over the edge of the curiously placed water feature and caused the birds to scatter. They flew for their lives, not realizing that there was no real danger. Another shout from the same young man sounded; however, the voice seemed to have multiplied.

Suddenly, all the voices that had been previously letting out complaints began to disappear. Only one figure stood on a makeshift shelf of wood. It wobbled slightly right before taking one too many steps backwards. The figure stumbled off the shelf and fell. Luckily, the exhausted young man was caught be another and was brought safely to the ground. The savior settled the sleeping form against a tree, placing a palm beneath the blonde locks of hair and onto the forehead.

"How is he? Kakashi-senpai?" The one named Kakashi looks up from the blonde figure before him.

"I think he'll be fine, Tenzou." Kakashi stands up, lightly scratching his head through the thick mane of silver hair.

"I've asked you before, Kakashi-senpai. Please call me, Yamato." A brunette man comes to the Jounin's side and folded his arms.

"Right, right. Sorry, Yamato." Kakashi gives an apologetic smile that is visible even behind his ever present mask.

"Just as well, I suppose. I need a break." Yamato winces at the kink in his neck and sore shoulders. He was not used to sitting in one position for so long.

"I'm sure. You looked like you were counting down to the time that Naruto would pass out." Kakashi looks down at the sleeping blonde fondly.

"I was not, Kakashi-senpai… I was counting down to the time he'd finally cut the waterfall." Yamato grinds out calmly. He glances down at Naruto as well and smiles lightly. "I'm sure that will be soon."

"Yeah… he is something else." Kakashi slips his hands into his pockets and turns away. "Well, Yamato, since it's break time. I'm going to go take care of some very important business!"

"Eh? Kakashi-senpai?!" By the time Yamato whirls around, Kakashi's gone. "Honestly… what am I supposed to do here while he's gone and Naruto's unconscious?"

Yamato huffs quietly and sits on the ground. His muscles immediately begin to protest and the brunette appeases them by laying flat in the grass. It feels good to finally lie down and allow his body some rest. The clouds drift overhead and he contents himself by watching them. It isn't often that he can rest so peacefully. After some time, the blonde, Naruto, begins to rouse from his slumber. Yamato shoots into a relaxed sitting position when Naruto's eyes open.

"You're awake." Yamato states lamely with a small grin.

"Yamato-taichou?" Naruto mumbles out and glances around briefly. "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Said he had something to do."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Naruto grumbles disappointedly.

The Genin stands up and stretches some. He looks around the training area with a boorish expression before looking down at the Jounin. Yamato is unable to stop himself from blinking at the look on the other's face. He has never seen such a dissatisfied grimace on the usually sunny face. Naruto yawns and walks over to sit directly in front of Yamato. He hunches over, folding his legs and propping his elbows on them. Yamato's not sure what to make of this difference in personality, but curiosity is a powerful thing.

So, he sits and stares at the younger man before him. Naruto stares straight at Yamato's face, leaving the brunette to feel rather uncomfortable. Eventually, Naruto tilts his head and his expression morphs into a more pensive one. A few more minutes of the silence pass by and Yamato's discomfort grows. He's never felt so uneasy when people stare at him like that. However, he supposes that's due to the little fact that when he receives those stares, he's wearing an ANBU mask.

"What?" Yamato finally breaks the silence.

"I'm still deciding." Naruto states as if it were obvious.

"Deciding? Deciding what, Naruto?" Yamato asks in relief to have the boy talking.

"If I like you or Kakashi-sensei better." Naruto waves his hand and sits straighter.  
"I… don't understand." The Jounin was certainly not expecting that for an answer.

"Well… you're both really great. I'm lucky to have both of you here for my training. Even if I've known Kakashi-sensei longer than you and have always liked him the most, I really like you, too." Naruto's lips gain a bright smile.

"Then why would liking one of better be an issue?"

"Why do you call Kakashi-sensei 'senpai'?" Naruto prompts suddenly.

"Um… well. We used to be on a squad together and he was there longer than I was." Yamato feels his eyebrows rise in concern that all Naruto was going to do was ask questions. It felt like an interrogation.

"But aren't you two about the same age?" The blonde tilts his head to the other side. For some reason, Yamato finds it to be a rather endearing motion.

"Um… yes, but he was a senpai to many more people than me. Some were even ten years older than he was." Yamato forces a smile.

"You're uncomfortable around people, aren't you, Yamato-taichou." Naruto again states out of the blue.

"Eh? Uh… Naruto? Why are you so curious all off a sudden?"

"I'm not as stupid as people think, you know." Naruto flops onto his back and looks up at the sky.

"I wasn't saying that." Yamato blink again despite himself.

"I know… but everyone assumes that I am. It's just easier to play along sometimes." Naruto folds his arms behind his head. "I failed the academy's ninja twice on purpose… the third time was an accident. I had been up the night before practicing and the next day, I didn't have enough energy to use my chakra properly."

"Huh?" Yamato's eyes are wide and he stares at the ninja that ranks only by name on the level of Genin.

"Strange, huh? How people can affect your personality?" Naruto smiles again and sits back up. "I really am a happy and determined person. I do get hurt by the hatred I feel from the villagers. I do some stupid things sometimes, but so does everyone else. However, I'm a lot smarter than people give me credit for. I just don't want you to know me the same way that Kakashi-sensei does."

Yamato still has no response. He stares, wide eyed and open mouthed at the blonde in front of him. He's never heard Naruto speak so level headedly or even appear so serene and just downright loveable. When he finally gathers himself back together to speak, Kakashi reappears on the scene. He walks up to them with snacks in hand and sets them down in between the two. Kakashi sits and smiles jovially. Yamato glances back at Naruto, who's now grinning like he always does when Kakashi's around. It's like the more mature Naruto was just a figment of his imagination.

"Yamato? Something wrong?" Kakashi taunts happily. "I brought something for us to snack on. Better hurry before Naruto gets it all!"

"Oh, right. Thank you, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato looks down and grabs one of the colorful packages.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whoops and takes a bite of the snack he grabbed.

"You're both entirely welcome!" Kakashi smiles and grabs one of the packages himself.

When the snacks are finished Naruto jumps from his spot and rushes towards the wooden shelf. Yamato and Kakashi stand as well and walk over to their respectful places. Kakashi plops himself down on the bench and pulls out his book. Yamato sits down, forms several hand seals and holds his hand out. The symbol for 'sit' appearing on his hand as he prepares for another long sit. Naruto goes to work, creating enough clones to span the entire shelf. Yamato looks up at the back of the young blonde and begins to mull over the conversation they had just had.

"What was that, Yamato?" Kakashi's voice rings out and brings Yamato out of his own thoughts.

"Excuse me?" Yamato glances over at the silver haired man.

"You said something about Naruto." Kakashi sits up on the bench, lowering his book to look at his comrade.

"Oh… I didn't realize I said anything out loud." Yamato chuckles nervously.

"Hm? What were you thinking about that had you unaware of when you speak?" Kakashi stands up, giving Yamato a rather lazy look over curiosity.

"Just that I'm surprised how fast he's improving." Yamato gives a forced smile and looks back at the ninja they're speaking of.

"I'll admit, it's amazing, but you didn't seem so thoughtful of it before."

Yamato secretly curses the other Jounin for being so tuned in to people when he wanted to be. He spares a glance at the other man and nearly pouts, but manages to withhold it and replace it with a frown. Kakashi simply blinks and then his eye's shape changes slightly. It curves upwards and Yamato grimaces. That look can only mean one thing; Kakashi's smiling like a Cheshire cat under that blasted mask. The brunette turns his gaze away and wills himself not to be thrown by anything the man says.

"Do you like, Naruto?" Kakashi asks in a slightly childish tone.

"Eh!?" Yamato wasn't expecting that for a question at all and he wheels his head from Naruto to Kakashi and back to Naruto. Hopefully, Naruto can't hear them for where they are. "What kind of question is that? You need to stop reading those books, Kakashi-senpai."

"I need to know." Suddenly, Kakashi's carefree expression melts away into a more blank one.

Yamato stares hard at Kakashi for any signs of anything, anything at all. They remain still like that for a long time while Naruto's voice is heard in the background. A quick yelp from the blonde reaches their ears and Kakashi's head whips into Naruto's direction. Yamato looks as well and sees Naruto dangling from the shelf. Several of the clones help their fallen comrade back onto the shelf. Yamato sighs silently and looks back over at Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin's eyes are still trained on the young man on the shelf. That's when it hits him and he grins almost devilishly.

"Hmm… Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato watches as Kakashi tears his eyes away to look back at him. "You like, Naruto, don't you?"

"What?" Kakashi's visible eye widens ever so slightly and it's almost not noticeable if you're not looking for it.

"You do!" Yamato's grin turns into a wicked smile.

"Of course I like him, he's my stu-" Kakashi stops when Yamato's smile disappears and is replaced with a stern expression. "What now?"

"I just thought I'd let you know, Naruto said likes me more than you." Yamato says without a hint of malice or levity. He knows it's a little white lie, but what Kakashi doesn't know, won't kill him. Besides, it's time that he got Kakashi back for everything he's ever put him through. Also, the crestfallen look on Kakashi's face was positively priceless. Oh what fun this will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Yamato stands beside a quiet Naruto and watches carefully as the blonde observed the waterfall. It was break time again and Kakashi had been summoned away by Tsunade. The silver haired Jounin had left with one quick frown at Yamato. He was a little wary leaving the brunette with his student as of late. Too add salt to the wound that was currently forming in Kakashi, Yamato smiled and waved politely. Finally, Naruto turns and gives Yamato an amazingly warm grin.

"This is really amazing. No matter how many times I think about it, it still amazes me, Yamato-taichou." Naruto nods his head towards the plateau that is accompanied by a sizeable waterfall.

"Thank you." Yamato offers up a polite smile.

"By the way, are you and Kakashi-sensei fighting?" Naruto's grin lessens to a slight up turn in the corner of his lips.

"Not necessarily."

"Then why does Kakashi-sensei give you such angry glares lately?" Naruto's lips change to a frown.

"Well, it's not that we're fighting." Yamato's smile becomes strained. "I've just finally got the upper-hand on him."

"Oh?" The grin returns and Naruto chuckles softly. The sound causes Yamato to allow a small laugh of his own. "That's a rare occurrence, Yamato-taichou. I suggest you use it to its full potential."

"I plan on it, Naruto." Yamato grins evilly. "I hope you don't mind, but it does involve you a little."

"Me? How so?" Naruto laughs and tilts his head to the left.

"Well, I told Kakashi-senpai that he's not your favorite teacher." Yamato says in an off-handed manner.

"Eh? You told him that, huh?" Naruto looks back at the waterfall and grows silent again.

Yamato watches the blonde closely. He then begins to wonder if it was a good idea to announce what he said to Kakashi. Naruto may not appreciate being used for Yamato's entertainment. That alone causes the Jounin a slight feeling of regret as he waits for Naruto's response. They remain silent for a long time and not once does Naruto's expression change. He stares at the waterfall with a somber expression. Yamato shifts nervously after having stood in silence for more than twenty minutes.

"I always knew I'd have wind natured chakra." Naruto suddenly states, causing his Jounin companion to jump a little.

"You did?"

"Yeah… I've always loved the wind. The calming sensation of a breeze helps a ninja stay calm in a battle. The torrential winds that can destroy anything within it's path can help a ninja win in battle. I found that out from Temari of Sunakagure." Naruto looks over at Yamato.

"I see, so you wanted to be wind natured, Naruto?" Yamato is again in awe of the difference between the Naruto in presence of Kakashi and the Naruto in only his own.

"Actually, I would have loved to have been water and earth natured." Naruto smiles brightly. "That way, I could have trained more directly under you, Yamato-taichou."

"Eh. I'm flattered." Yamato looks at the waterfall, pointedly ignoring the desire to let blood rush to his cheeks.

"Being able to build a house wherever you are has to be handy." Naruto says.

"It has its uses."

"Yamato-taichou?" Naruto says in an awfully tranquil voice that brings Yamato to look over at the blonde. "What Orochimaru did to you was horrible… but…"

Yamato stares wide eyed at the blonde and cannot form words. He watches as Naruto considers his next words wisely. After a few seconds or minutes, Yamato can't really tell how long it was, Naruto smiles his most breathtaking smile as of yet.

"If he hadn't given you the Shodaime's DNA, you wouldn't be here to watch over me. I'm eternally grateful that you are who you are." Naruto finishes and Yamato finally feels the blush he willed away earlier return more powerful than before.

The Jounin coughs and tries to fight off the heat rising to his face. The blonde's gaze grows concerned and he steps towards the older man. Just as Naruto takes another step and grows increasingly close, Kakashi appears next to them with a soft 'poof'. Both Naruto and Yamato turn to face the new arrival. Kakashi looks between the two and feels his gut twist in a fit of jealousy. He was right not to leave Tenzou, Yamato, with his favorite blond ninja. Outwardly, however, Kakashi gives a wave and smiles happily.

"Yo!" Kakashi forces a cheerful greeting.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you done abandoning me for today?" Naruto folds his arms and gives a pout.

"Abandoning you? Naruto, I didn't abandon you. I was merely dragged, by my vests' collar, to see the Hokage." Kakashi gives an apologetic smile that amazes both Naruto and Yamato that they can see through the mask.

"How does he do that, Yamato-taichou?" Naruto asks the brunette next to him.

"Does what?" Kakashi blinks slightly.

"Not entirely sure, Naruto." Yamato replies.

"Does what?" Kakashi asks again.

"Either way, let's get back to training!" Naruto practically rips his jacket off and jumps up onto the wooden shelf.

"What did I do?" Kakashi asks his fellow Jounin, hoping for an answer.

"If you really want to know, you may want to ask Naruto later, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato gives his best smile and goes to resume his position.

Kakashi's face twists into a frown and he goes to sit on the wooden bench. He pulls out his book and grumbles. The silver haired man stares at the page before him with his visible eye. He didn't like that Naruto and Yamato were suddenly getting along so well. Kakashi sighed and stared at the page a little while longer before actually reading the words on it. For several long hours Naruto trained vigorously. The sun began to set and Kakashi could hear Yamato's stomach growling from where he sat.

"Hungry, Yamato?" Kakashi prompts his comrade.

"Sorry, Kakashi-senpai, but yes." Yamato looks over at him pleadingly.

Kakashi stares with a bland expression on his face at the suffering brunette. One part of him says to call Naruto down for a dinner break. Yet, another part of him says to wait a little longer and make Yamato suffer. However, he doesn't get long to ponder this because Yamato takes it upon himself and looks up at the blonde.

"Naruto, come down here. We're breaking for dinner." Yamato stands from his spot in the grass and brushes himself off.

"Okay, I was starting to get a little hungry, too." Naruto jumps down and grabs some dry clothes to wear.

"So, Ichiraku's Ramen?" Kakashi asks.

"If you're paying!" Naruto immediately quips.

"Not for me… I think I want something else tonight." Yamato waves his hands in a 'no' gesture. He remembers the last time he ate ramen with the two and ended up paying for it all. "I'll meet you back here later."

"Yamato-taichou?" Naruto starts, but Yamato disappears with a soft puff of smoke.

"Oh well… I guess I'll just have to take you." Kakashi says a little more cheerful than before.

"So, you're paying, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks hopefully, his eyes pleading with his teacher.

"Yes, I'll pay for it." Kakashi grins.

"Good because you still owe me from that game of Janken after all." Naruto chuckles at Kakashi's expression. "Thought I forgot about that, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I had hoped you had, but I suppose when it comes to you and ramen…" Kakashi allows the sentence to fade off.

"Let's go eat." Naruto tugs on Kakashi's arm, urging the Jounin to move.

They walk towards the village and Naruto smiles happily. Kakashi glances at the blonde; he's never experienced such calm when around the bouncy teenager. It's a different feeling. Kakashi watches the bright smile on Naruto's face grow a little more as the village comes into view. Suddenly, Naruto looks over at Kakashi and gives a nervous laugh.

"You know, it's been a while since just you and I have done anything together." Naruto says.

Kakashi blinks and his visible arcs to show that he's smiling under his mask. Naruto looks back at the village and sees the ramen stand. They walk up to it and take a seat at the counter. Naruto orders his favorite miso ramen and begins to eat happily. Kakashi watches as Naruto converses with the shop's owner and his daughter. It is rare to have time with Naruto alone because there are always people drawn to him. Kakashi almost frowns and looks down at his own ramen.

"Why do you always wear that mask?" Naruto whines slightly.

"Which mask?" Kakashi asks lamely. He always enjoyed ruffling the blonde's feathers a little.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto's voice changes from airy to a rather disappointed and stale tenor. It brings Kakashi's gaze over to face the younger man. "Time to pay."

Naruto stands and steps away from the counter, leaving the Ichiraku's. Kakashi watches in surprise and as he turns to pay the owner he spots five empty bowls of ramen. Sighing, the Jounin hands over a large some of money to the owner and leaves the stand as well. Naruto's waiting for him and they fall into step with each other. The silence that hangs around the two is almost unnerving for the silver haired ninja. He's never felt so nervous around his student.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't always treat me like a kid, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says quietly.

"Huh?" Kakashi's head snaps towards the blonde.

"Maybe then you'd see me differently." Naruto smiles and looks past Kakashi. "Yamato-taichou, did you have a good dinner?"

"Yes, I did, Naruto." Yamato walks up to the two and smiles. "Shall we continue the training?"

"Of course!" Naruto runs back over to the waterfall, stripping his shirt and jacket as he goes.

"Seems like Naruto said something shocking to you, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato says, bringing Kakashi out of his stupor.

"I suppose you would know more about that, since he likes you best." Kakashi practically grinds out.

"I suppose I would." Yamato chuckles at the evil glare that Kakashi presents him with. "However, I thought you and Naruto would have had more fun than it appears you did."

"We had plenty of fun." Kakashi says indignantly.

"He was quiet, wasn't he?" Yamato grins.

Kakashi blinks at Yamato and stares at him uncertainly. Yamato walks towards the training area and sits in his spot where the grass is matted down flat. Kakashi goes over and stands behind Yamato. They look up at Naruto as he produces enough clones to fill the shelf. Yamato resumes his jutsu and continues to smile. Kakashi looks down at Yamato and secretly pouts. How did Yamato know that Naruto was quiet towards him? Did Naruto talk to Yamato about him?

"Please stop staring at me like that Kakashi-senpai."

"I'm not staring, I'm observing, Yamato." Kakashi corrects.

"Well, either way… if Naruto was quiet with you tonight, it's a good thing." Yamato grins and decides to leave his explanation at that.

"What does that mean, Yamato?" Kakashi's eye narrows

Yamato doesn't respond. After a while Kakashi gives up and goes to sit on the bench. It's too dark to read, so he takes up watching Naruto work on cutting the waterfall. The moonlight casts just the right amount of light over the blonde. Kakashi can see the water glistening over all of the clones and he smiles. Naruto is truly amazing. The copy-cat ninja chastises himself for not having given Naruto the attention the blonde deserved. He had given so much to Sasuke and had it thrown back in his face. Naruto on the other hand had always absorbed everything Kakashi gave him. The Genin was no fool; he was the next Hokage.

* * *

This is such a fluffy story.... XD

I don't always like to write fluff.... but this one is just... fluffy... I might have to do something 'bout that. XD

Thanks for the reviews! It's good encouragement! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Kakashi grew increasingly jealous of Yamato and Naruto's new bond. Day in and day out, the blonde and brunette would talk together and Kakashi wouldn't understand the topic. The silver haired Jounin did not appreciate the growing popularity of Yamato in Naruto's eyes. Especially, at this exact moment, the two are sitting next to each other with their feet in the pool of water beneath the waterfall. They're both smiling and chattering happily. Kakashi is settled on the wooden bench that Yamato made for him.

Yet, the man would not let the two know of his rage. He has his priceless book out and is pretending to read it while he watches them closely. Kakashi nearly cringes when he sees Yamato affectionately ruffle Naruto's hair. However, Kakashi does grimace when Naruto looks at Yamato with open admiration. This admiration had once belonged to the copy-cat ninja and he seemed to be losing it to the Mokuton wielder. A sigh escapes from Kakashi and he stands from the bench, wandering over towards the other two.

"Break's over!" Kakashi smiles.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumps to his feet and hops up to the wooden shelf.

Yamato stands and pointedly ignores the glare he's receiving from Kakashi. He sits down and performs his hand seals, bringing his arm out again. Kakashi's glare doesn't lift and he grumbles lowly. After a few minutes of having restarted the training the two Jounin are greeted by an immense surprise. The waterfall had finally been cut by Naruto. Kakashi stares wide eyed at the fact that Naruto had used so many clones and yet was very capable of cutting something so powerful. Naruto cheers and the clones disappear.

"Nicely done, Naruto!" Yamato shouts.

"Thanks, Yamato-tai…chou…" Naruto feels exhaustion creep up on him suddenly and his knees buckle.

Kakashi jumps up to catch the blonde before he falls and brings him down to the ground. Kakashi lays Naruto down under a tree and sits next to the sleeping man. Yamato stretches his limbs before moving to stand and join them. The two Jounin marvel at the young man's abilities. This Genin will continue to grow and become one of the most powerful ninja ever. Kakashi's already seen the signs that Naruto's surpassing Yondaime and there's still no end to the blonde's strength. Yamato can't help but feel proud that he's assisted in the future Hokage's training.

"Yamato… what exactly is your relationship with Naruto?" Kakashi prompts, looking over at his comrade.

"I'm his captain, of course, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato smiles.

"You both seem closer than that." The silver haired man frowns through his mask at Yamato.

"Hm? Your jealousy is not becoming of you." The brunette chuckles.

Kakashi's visible eye narrows ever so slightly and he looks down at the blonde. Naruto is in a very deep sleep, one that Kakashi's sure won't lift anytime soon. He looks back up at Yamato curiously. The brunette is eyeing the other Jounin with a thoughtful gaze.

"What is it, Yamato?"

"Oh, nothing." Yamato smiles and stands up. "I suppose he'll be asleep for a while. I'm going to go back to the village for some snacks and drinks. Anything you want in particular?"

"You remember what I like…" Kakashi watches as Yamato disappears from the training grounds.

The blonde shifts towards Kakashi's sitting form and softly snores. The Jounin looks down at him fondly and brushes his hand through the golden hair. He loved the shining strands and how untamable they were. No matter how often Naruto was subjected to Sakura and Ino's hair sessions, the yellow hair would disobey. Naruto himself just laughed and then would run away. Kakashi smiled when he remembered the first time Naruto had been the girls' victim.

Sakura and Ino had a lot of problems getting all the hair products out of their clothes in the end. A chuckle escapes the Jounin. He starts to attempt smoothing the hair down and watches as it springs back out. Kakashi could probably entertain himself for hours playing with the unruly locks. However, there's something else that intrigues him. He's always wanted to touch the three whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. The copy-cat ninja glances around just in case before reaching one of the marks.

He runs his finger over it lightly and blinks. It feels like a thin, wiry scar. He had been expecting it to feel like a scar, but this has a very sharp feeling to it as well. Kakashi finds it to be one of the most exotic feelings ever. They are set into the skin like scars would, but have a feel as if someone put them there using wires. He traces the three on one side of Naruto's face affectionately. The feeling of the marks beginning to grow on him and he finds them rather enjoyable.

A brief thought of licking the marks flickers through Kakashi's mind and he grins perversely. Again, the Jounin glances around. Naruto's probably still in too deep of a sleep to wake up and catch him. The silver haired man leans down and cups the blonde's face with a hand. The other hand reaches to move his mask down, but he stops when a puff sounds behind him. Kakashi whips his head around to see a very evil looking brunette, grinning at him. Yamato has two bags in his left hand and his right is on his hip.

"No need to stop on my behalf, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato says in a silky voice.

Yamato had left Kakashi alone with the blonde to settle his comrade's paranoia. He wasn't exactly expecting to return and see Kakashi preparing to molest the resting young man. It just made him feel a little more ornery. He walks up and sets the bags near Kakashi and keeps smirking.

"Tenzou…" Kakashi glowers at the man standing next to him.

"Why do I have to keep reminding you to call me, Yamato?" The brunette frowns.

"Maybe it's just not something I choose to remember?"

"Remember what, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto mumbles out as he sits up.

"Oh, you're awake, Naruto." Yamato again is the first to address the blonde.

"Yeah, what's the next step in the training?"

"Let's have a snack first; Yamato went out of his way to get some." Kakashi brings the bags over and opens them up.

"Really? Thanks, Yamato-taichou!" Naruto grins widely and sifts through one of the bags.

Yamato sits down next to Naruto and smiles at the blonde. The two apparently share a silent conversation that doesn't include Kakashi. A sliver of anger rushes through the excluded member in this party. When the conversation ends, Naruto turns his gaze towards Kakashi and gives him a heart warming smile that cannot be denied. They begin to discuss the next step of the training while munching away on what Yamato had bought. When they finish the snacks, Naruto jumps to his feet and rushes over to the center of the field.

Clones appear in their individual puffs of smoke. They begin attempting to put their training together to create a new technique. For hours, Yamato has to deal with the Kyuubi's chakra leaking out. Kakashi watches all of the clones' attempts explode, leaving large holes in the ground. Eventually, Naruto begins to grow frustrated and punches his fist into the ground. Kakashi decides to act first and makes his way over to the young man.

Yamato smiles slightly, and watches as the two converse. He supposes that this is progress of some kind. Kakashi makes a clone of his own and the two look in separate directions. Yamato sees the expression on Naruto's face change and a bright, almost blinding smile appears. Kakashi seems surprised that Naruto formulated a plan from that simple gesture. Naruto stands up and makes more clones while Kakashi goes back over to Yamato.

"I guess you gave him an idea, Kakashi-senpai." Yamato chuckles lightly.

"I guess I did… I'm surprised he got something from that." Kakashi rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, he's not nearly as dumb as people think." Yamato says off-handedly.

"I suppose not." Kakashi replies, not quite hearing the underlying meaning in Yamato's voice.

Time passes by and Naruto's technique finally begins to take some shape. A ninja appears behind Kakashi and whispers something to him. Kakashi looks over at Yamato and sighs. He's going to have to leave the two alone again. Yamato glances over at Kakashi and the other ninja curiously.

"I have to go… you stay and help Naruto finish the technique. I'm sure Sakura and Sai will come by here in twenty-four hours. Get him to finish it by then." Kakashi says and takes one last glance at Naruto before disappearing.

"Right." Yamato looks over at Naruto and refocuses his energies on the boy again.

Naruto looks up from where he stands and sees that Kakashi is gone again. The blonde feels a little disappointed that his teacher has left during the most important part. Sighing, Naruto tries to form the attack again, but gets knocked down by a clone's attempt that exploded.

"Don't worry Naruto, Kakashi-senpai was summoned away. He didn't leave on purpose!" Yamato calls out to the blonde, noticing the change in demeanor.

"Thanks, Yamato-taichou… that does help a little." Naruto smiles slightly and forms more clones.

"You really do like, Kakashi-senpai, don't you?" Yamato mutters to himself quietly.

A small tinge of jealousy wells up in the brunette's stomach. He squashes it and smiles as Naruto starts to improve again. The whole point of his tormenting Kakashi was to torment Kakashi, not allow himself to fall for what he's using for the torture. Yamato sighs and continues to concentrate on containing Kyuubi. Still, the Jounin could no stop his eyes from staring too long at the young man and his clones. They certainly were fascinating; the way they moved and shared an interesting brotherhood with one another that included rivalry. The brunette sighs and tilts his head slightly; Kakashi's growing jealousy of Yamato was no longer unwarranted.

* * *

I am loving you all! I do plan on continuing this and finishing it. I'm going to attempt to update daily.

It's still such a fluffy story! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi stares at the blonde that is sitting on a stool in front of the counter at Ichiraku's Ramen stand. Sakura and Sai are sitting on either side of Naruto. He finds it hard to move his feet towards them. A sigh exits the Jounin as he recalls the attack that Naruto had released against Kakuzu. It was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Absolutely powerful and so precise, Fuuton: Rasenshuriken was possibly the most dangerous Jutsu that Kakashi had ever seen. The screech alone from the Jutsu sent a shiver down his spine.

Kakuzu of the Akatsuki didn't stand a chance the moment Naruto hit him. Watching as Kakuzu was suspended mid-air and tiny need like shards of chakra slice through him was painful. Unfortunately, the attack had an effect on the user's body as well. Kakashi frowns recalling the conversation that Tsunade, Yamato and he had the night before. It gave him such pride to see Naruto improve and surpass everyone around him. When he saw the body and heard just how devastating the Jutsu was, Kakashi's chest swelled.

Then, Tsunade revealed the news that Kakashi and Yamato had been partically expecting. He felt his feet take a few steps towards the three and they felt heavy. Tsunade had told Kakashi to never let the blonde use that attack again. It killed him. The last thing that Kakashi ever wanted to do was hurt the blonde. Yet, he feared what it would do to Naruto if he lost his ability to mold chakra. The silver haired man steps into the stand and listens to the three argue for a moment before putting on a happy disposition.

"Seems there's a problem." Kakashi smiles.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura looks at him surprised.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looks back at his teacher curiously.

"We were just trying to feed Naruto since he can't use his right hand." Sakura smiles after explaining their argument.

Kakashi blinks and glances at the bowl of ramen and then at the young blonde. He blinks again when he realizes that Naruto's eyes are focused solely on him. Feeling rather unnerved at how studious the blue eyes are, Kakashi grabs the bowl of ramen and chopsticks and grins.

"Well, eat up!" Kakashi chuckles as he holds some noodles up for Naruto.

Naruto's right eye twitches briefly and escapes everyone except for Kakashi. The Jounin feels a little guilty and he's not sure why. The blonde eyes Kakashi a little more with a frown before grinning widely and biting onto the chopsticks. It's such a surprising move that Kakashi's visible eye widens dramatically. There's a smirk on Naruto's lips that the Jounin's never seen before and Kakashi feels like he should be wary of it. However, he squashes the feeling down and pulls the chopsticks out to grab more noodles. Sai raises an eyebrow at the unusual exchange between the two and looks over at Sakura. She's ignoring Kakashi and Naruto and looking at the posters on the wall beside her. Sai looks back at the two curiously before copying Sakura and looking away. Naruto finishes the ramen and Kakashi tips the bowl for the blonde so he can drink the leftover soup. Then, Naruto grins and stands up suddenly.

"Thanks for the food, Kakashi-sensei will pay!" Naruto announces and steps out from the stand.

"Eh!?" Kakashi watches the blonde leaves and realizes that the smirk he saw earlier was something he'd have to be more wary of next time.

Sakura and Sai step out, thanking Kakashi for paying. They stop when they see Konohamaru with a clone next to him. Naruto grins and tells the boy to show his progress. Konohamaru grins and performs the Jutsu. Two girls appear and press up against one another happily. Kakashi steps out just in time to see the two busty women embracing one another. He looks at the laughing blonde and shakes his head. Perhaps he was reading too much into his student. Sakura starts to yell at Naruto and Konohamaru until the younger boy becomes fed up.

He transforms into Sasuke and Sai and hold onto one another, looking straight at Sakura. They grin at the pink haired woman. Sakura turns bright red and cheers them on without any shame. Konohamaru releases the Jutsu and stands next to Naruto as they both look at her accusingly. Kakashi chuckles lightly and looks over at the blonde. Apparently his whole team was perverse on some level. Kakashi walks over to Naruto and places a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Naruto, we need to talk about the Rasenshuriken." Kakashi says seriously.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto allows a small smile and follows his teacher away from the others.

Sakura and Sai watch concernedly as their blonde teammate walks away. The cast on his right arm reminding them of the painful fact that Naruto was indeed, mortal like them. Kakashi leads Naruto over to a secluded area near a bridge that spans over a shallow river. The blonde grins happily and sits down on the bank of the river. He pulls his shoes off and places his feet in the cool water. Kakashi watches his student for a moment before moving to sit down next to him.

"Naruto… that Jutsu-" Kakashi pauses and looks at the somber young man.

"It was amazing… wasn't it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto says sadly. "Even if I can't use it… I'm glad you and Yamato-taichou got to see it."

"Huh?" Kakashi stares almost dumbfounded at the blonde.

"You didn't think I wouldn't have felt the effects of my own Jutsu, did you?" Naruto looks over at his sensei.

"Well, I… eheh." Kakashi smiles nervously.

Naruto looks back down at the water in the river and he swings his feet forward before bringing them back. He's always loved the feel of water. A breeze blows over the two figures and one of them sighs. Kakashi will always think of Naruto as his idiot student and so, Naruto will have to continue to keep up with Kakashi's expectations. Naruto frowns; Yamato doesn't think he's stupid and has respect for him. Then again, Naruto had stomped out the idea that the blonde was a typical stereotype of his hair color early on with Yamato.

"You're a good teacher sometimes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto looks up at the silver haired man next to him. "But, other times… you can be more oblivious than me."

Kakashi's eyes widen at the hurt that is seeping out of the blonde next to him. Guilt wells up inside of the Jounin as he allows those words to sink in. He wasn't sure exactly why he felt so guilty when he wasn't quite sure why Naruto had said such a thing. It was as if Naruto knew something that Kakashi didn't. Something that he was getting the feeling that Yamato also knew. As if knowing what Kakashi was thinking, the blonde looks back at the water and stings his teacher again with more words.

"Yamato-taichou isn't like you…" Naruto mutters softly.

"Naruto?" Kakashi feels like he's just been slapped in the face.

"Oi! Naruto, Kakashi-senpai, what are you two doing down there?" A voice comes from behind and Kakashi can feel himself sneer.

"Yamato-taichou!" Naruto jumps up and slips his shoes on, hurrying up towards the other Jounin.

Kakashi stands as well and walks up to the two, unable to hide his disdain for the brunette. Yamato's eyebrows rise in question at his comrade and then looks at Naruto questioningly. Naruto shrugs and walks away. Kakashi watches sadly as the blonde leaves the two Jounin behind. Yamato chuckles and places a hand on Kakashi's shoulder sympathetically. Kakashi whips around and throws Yamato off balance. Luckily, the brunette catches himself and steps back from the copy-cat ninja in surprise. There's a lot of anger resting in the one visible charcoal eye.

"Why, you?" Kakashi growls out lowly. "Why is it always you?"

"Kakashi-senpai?" Yamato stares in confusion.

"You've always been more likeable than me." The silver haired man snarls.

"Eh?" Yamato's eyes widen in realization and he smiles apologetically. "Oooooh. This is about Naruto."

Kakashi resists the urge to slam his fist directly into Yamato's smiling face. The brunette chuckles and puts his hands up and waves slightly in surrender. He had been enjoying watching his comrade's jealousy grow, but now it was getting dangerous. If Yamato doesn't put a stop to it soon, he might end up Kakashi's new favorite target for kunai practice. Kakashi's behavior doesn't change in the least and he stares at the form in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-senpai. Perhaps I should stop playing now." Yamato states nervously.

"Playing?" Kakashi's anger doesn't disappear; it just simmers down a little.

"Yes… Naruto told me once that he was still deciding if he liked you or me more, but I'm pretty sure he's made his choice already." Yamato smiles.

"Yeah… you." Kakashi frowns and turns away to head down the street.

"Oh? You think so?" Yamato asks deeply. "Then I suppose I've been reading him wrong this whole time."

Kakashi stops and looks over his shoulder at Yamato suspiciously. Yamato smiles again and starts to laugh. Kakashi snorts and turns to face the brunette, hands in his pockets. When the Mokuton user stops laughing he looks at the silver haired ninja and sighs.

"You have no idea what Naruto's really like." Yamato says with no smile or frown, no emotion but not lifeless. "He's vying for your attention constantly… and he never gets it. I suppose he's just growing tired of trying."

"Huh?" Kakashi looks at his comrade lamely.

"Jeez, Kakashi-senpai. You're almost as bad as Naruto pretends to be." Yamato allows himself the little slip up for the man he respects.

"Pretends to be?" Kakashi's eye narrows in contemplation.

"Oops!" Yamato acts as though he's given away the secret. "Well, I better be off, Kakashi-senpai! Oh… one more thing, before I leave."

"What?" Kakashi snaps out of his reverie and looks at Yamato.

"If you don't snatch him up by the end of the month, I will." Yamato smiles broadly. "Just so you're forewarned."

Kakashi scoffs as the brunette walks away and frowns more. At least his suspicions about Yamato were right. What really bothered him was that Yamato, despite Kakashi knowing the blonde longer, had a head start on him. The Jounin grumbles lowly to himself and heads to his home. The end of the month wasn't too far away. Kakashi starts to mentally count how many days were left and feels his eye twitch in aggravation. There were only nine more days until the end of the month. How very funny of Yamato to do that. It was almost as if he expected Kakashi to tame Naruto, Kyuubi vessel, one tail at a time. Kakashi sighs and rubs the back of his neck, looks like he wouldn't be able to focus on reading for a few days.

* * *

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? It's just friendly competition, no need to get aggitated Kakashi!

It's still fluffy... I can't really bring myself out of the fluff.... ENJOY! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME GIGGLE WITH JOY!


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto yawned and stretched widely while sitting in his bed. It was morning and it was time to get up. The blonde looks down at the cast over his arm and sighs; he knows that his arm's healed now. He sits up and runs his fingers through his hair and lightly rubs his face. The blonde changes into a pair of orange pants and a black t-shirt before stepping out towards his kitchenette for breakfast. He opens his refrigerator and when he closes it he spies silver hair and a bag behind held out towards him. Naruto stares at the person before him for a moment before allowing the twitch in his eye act up.

"Kakashi-sensei… how long have we known each other?" Naruto asks calmly.

"Hm?" Kakashi blinks and smiles. "About five years now?"

"And during those five years, have I ever said that you could pop into my apartment without my permission?" Naruto grabs the bag from the hand in front of him.

"Well… actually, I think you usually yell at me to knock and use the door." Kakashi smiles even more.

"So, you just decided to ignore my wishes?" The blonde stalks over to his table and drops the bag on the table.

"Hmmm?" Kakashi's visible eye arcs as he chuckles. "Well… only half, I did use the front door this time!"

"Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto smiles despite himself. "So, are you just dropping breakfast off or are you eating with me?"

"Well, I'd eat with you, but you only have one chair." Kakashi points to the table.

"Then you can stand." Naruto smirks at Kakashi's attempt to look hurt. "I have another chair."

"Oh good!" Kakashi perks up and walks over to the table, pulling the food from the bag.

Naruto walks out of the kitchen and to a small closet near the entrance. He pulls the chair out and carries it over to the table, setting it down. Kakashi wanders over to some of the cabinets and pulls out a couple of mismatching plates. He looks at the other dishes and raises an eyebrow when he realizes that almost none of them match. He takes the plates over and ponders asking Naruto about the plates. Then he catches sight of the chair. There's a dent in the top where it looked like Naruto had shoved it under a door handle.

"It's not what it looks like…" Naruto's voice pulls Kakashi out of his frozen state.

"What is it then?" Kakashi glances over at Naruto.

"I used to put the chair under the doorknob because I had broken the lock on my door once. Unfortunately, it took me a while to find the right lock to replace it." Naruto explained smiling sheepishly.

"What about the mismatched dishes?" Kakashi hands Naruto one of the plates he'd grabbed.

"Oh, I just like variety and odd things." Naruto took the plate. "Every so often I would just find a plate I liked and if I liked the cups and bowls that matched I'd buy one of each."

"Odd things indeed." Kakashi mutters and sits down in the chair Naruto had brought from the closet.

"Huh?" Naruto looks up at the silver haired man.

"Nothing, eat up!" Kakashi grins grabbing the jar of pineapple wedges.

"What's that?" Naruto motions towards the jar.

"This? It's pineapple." Kakashi gives Naruto a surprised look. "Have you ever had it, Naruto?"

"Uh… no."

"Here." The Jounin pulls out a wedge for Naruto. "Try it."

The blonde stares at the yellow fruit being held out to him. Several thoughts pass through Naruto's head and he can't seem to decide. Should he eat straight from his teacher's hand and see the reaction? Or should he take it from his teacher and then eat it? Kakashi makes an impatient sound from where he sits and strikes up a mischievous smirk from Naruto. Kakashi catches the smirk all too late. The blonde's mouth is on the fingers and the fruit. Naruto sits back and his face lights up. The fruit was delicious!

The silver haired Jounin add yet another reason to why he wears his mask all the time onto his list. He stares dumbly at the fingers that held the fruit. The fingers that were momentarily touched by his student's lips. Kakashi suddenly feels as though the room was far too warm and far too small. He looks up at the blonde who's grinning ear to ear at him. The blue eyes then shift to the jar of pineapple.

"Can I have some more, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Huh?" Kakashi blinks and looks at the jar. He vaguely feels himself nod and hands Naruto the jar. "Sure."

"Thanks!" Naruto pulls several pieces out before handing the jar back.

The two eat their breakfast with no further incidents. Kakashi forces his mind off of what happened with the pineapple. However, he does file away the information that Naruto likes the yellow fruit. The blonde chats with his teacher as they finish their food. Kakashi grabs the plates and sets them in the sink before turning on the water to wash them. Naruto complains that Kakashi shouldn't worry about them, but the silver haired Jounin just laughs.

"Consider it my apology for coming into your home without permission." Kakashi finishes and dries his hands. "Now, let's head to the hospital so Sakura can check on your arm."

"Alright." Naruto stands and the two walk out of the small apartment.

They walk down the streets of Konoha and Kakashi listens happily to Naruto telling him about the Onsen Incident. It was a famous prank that he had pulled on Jiraiya in Mizukagure. The whole village would pass that story on from generation to generation and never allow Jiraiya back again. However, Naruto was more than welcome to visit if he brought them more laughter with his impish ways. As they turned towards the hospital a brunette came into view.

Kakashi nearly growled as Yamato looked away from his conversation with Sakura and towards them. Naruto's face lit up when he saw them and his walk turned into a jog. Kakashi sighed as Naruto left him behind. Yamato laughed at something Naruto said and ruffles the blond tresses with more affection than necessary. Something in the blue eyes of the blonde shimmers at the touch and Kakashi pouts lightly. That was something the copy-cat ninja used to see when he did it to the blonde.

Yamato's next move was bold; he slings his arm across Naruto's shoulders and leads him into the hospital. Kakashi walks up next to Sakura and smiles at her, even if it's a rather forced smile. Sakura walks next to the Jounin and then starts to giggle quietly. Kakashi looks over at her curiously and she smiles up at him knowingly. This is not a look that he enjoys seeing spread across the pink haired ninja's face. It usually means that she's plotting or is about to inform him of just how much she knows, but shouldn't.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Here it comes, Kakashi resists the urge to slap his hand over his mouth and beg for her to stop. "…I don't think breakfast is enough to win over Naruto. Yamato's still ahead."

"As observant as always, Sakura." Kakashi chuckles passively.

"Yamato told me to remind you that there are only eight more days until the end of the month." Sakura smiles innocently and walks into a room with Naruto.

The door shuts and Yamato and Kakashi are both left in the hallway as Naruto has his arm checked. Yamato looks at the distressed look on Kakashi's face and can't help himself. He chuckles at the sight. His silver haired comrade on the other hand grumbles and stomps over to sit on a bench. Yamato, feeling a little sadistic so early in the morning, goes and sits next to Kakashi. Neither of them speaks, but the tension between them is enough to ward off any curious on-lookers. Eventually, the door opens and a very pleased looking Sakura walks out.

"Yamato-taichou, Naruto wants to talk to you privately." Sakura says smiling.

"Eh?" Yamato stands up, honestly curious. "Alright, thank you, Sakura."

Yamato walks into the room and Sakura shuts the door. Kakashi's level of gloom sky rockets as he hears the click of the door latching. Sakura notices her teacher's pain and gives him a sympathetic look. She looks at the chart in her hand then back over at the unhappy Jounin and sighs.

"Naruto's arm is perfectly fine, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura supplies before turning away. "I'm going to go turn the report in."

Kakashi says a silent 'thanks' to Sakura's back. He was miserable that Naruto would ask to talk to Yamato in private. It just wasn't fair that the brunette held the blonde's favor. Yamato walks over to Naruto. The blonde is staring at the tree outside the window curiously. The Jounin stands next to the young man and looks at the tree as well. They stare at it for a few minutes before every leaf on the tree suddenly has a large slice right in the middle of them. Yamato's eyes widen and he looks over at the smiling blonde.

"When did you…?" Yamato can't even form words.

"When I realized that Fuuton Rasenshuriken would be too dangerous to use all the time." Naruto said proudly. "I allowed one of the attempts to form the Jutsu blow up so that several of my clones could run into the forest. They practiced what you just saw. I can control it pretty well, too."

"And you don't need clones to do it either." Yamato said in awe. "I'm impressed… and in such a short time."

"I don't play around when it comes to my Jutsus." Naruto turned from the window and chuckled. "I thought I'd show you first since you helped me more with the final step of my training. I don't want anyone to know about that attack until I show it to them. It's very dangerous… and I don't want Kakashi-sensei trying to copy it."

"Why don't you want Kakashi-sensei to copy it?" Yamato asks curiously.

Naruto smiles and looks over to Yamato with a determined look. "Because I want to use it to save him some day."

"I see, that's a good reason, Naruto." Yamato smiles as well, ignoring the desire that Naruto wanted to save him with the Jutsu as well.

"I'll be able to use this Jutsu instead of the Rasenshuriken… I'll be able to protect Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sai and you, Yamato-taichou."

Yamato feels a little lighter when he hears that he's apart of the list that the blonde just mentioned. The two walk towards the door and Naruto opens it. Naruto walks out into the hallway with a big smile. Yamato also smiles, but it's primarily for teasing Kakashi. The silver haired Jounin looks up at the two smiling before him and eyes them ditheringly. Naruto shows Kakashi his now freshly healed right arm with a satisfied chuckle.

"Once again, I'll be able to handle anything you throw at me, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto says proudly. "If you're still willing to try, that is."

Yamato and Kakashi both stare at the blonde confused. They're not really sure what the blonde means by that statement. When Yamato prepares to ask, Naruto hears his name being called and turns to see Shikamaru down the hall. The blonde sprints off towards his friend, excited to show that he's fully recovered. Kakashi and Yamato share a mutual moment of confusion with one another. They look at one another for the answer.

"Did you know what he meant by that?" Yamato inquires.

"I was hoping you would have." Kakashi huffs.

* * *

Dear lord... you guys are making me so happy. I just can't bring myself out of the fluff, so I'm glad that most of you are enjoying it!

Kakakakakaka.... I always love it with Yamato and Kakashi show that they're human and don't know everything... I need more of it. XD

I also started a rather small KakaNaru doujin type thing on my deviantart account. If you want to see it, my deviantart name is 's a link to my  
section on my profile here.

LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

A figure crouches down within the safety of the branches of a tree and grumbles lowly. There are two other figures talking animatedly below and disturbing his rest. Another grumble and the figure decides to listen to the other two in hopes of retrieving blackmail. There's one blonde and one brunette. The figure in the tree sighs and leans against the tree's main trunk as the two below him talk. The two below still haven't noticed his presence and it figures that's a good thing.

"Chouji, I told you to just ignore Sai." The blonde pouts as she looks over at the brunette.

"But, Ino, you were practically drooling over him even when he almost called me 'fatty'." Chouji nearly whines.

"Almost, remember? Naruto stopped him." Ino says and smiles. "Don't worry no matter how cute Sai is, I like you better. You're sweeter and you treat me like a princess."

"Alright, if you say so."

"You have to be kidding!" The figure in the tree shouts down lazily at them. "Here I thought I always saw every possibility."

"Shikamaru!?" Ino and Chouji shout simultaneously and both grow nervous.

"When were you two planning on telling me that you two were dating?" Shikamaru drawls out.

"Well… we were going to say something when Naruto and Kakashi-sensei got together." Chouji says apologetically.

"Huh?" The lazy ninja in the tree looks at them.

"We kind of promised Naruto that we would announce our relationship with his and Kakashi-sensei's." Ino supplies, still blushing brightly.

"So, Naruto knew about you two?" Shikamaru sighs. "You're all so troublesome."

"Sorry, Shikamaru." Chouji smiles a little.

"When'd Naruto find out?" Shikamaru really didn't know what possessed him to ask, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"When he first came back… he caught me giving Chouji a kiss on the cheek." Ino's face couldn't be much redder if naked men went running by.

"When'd you find out that Naruto was going after Kakashi?" Shikamaru finally jumps from the tree to join his teammates.

"When he asked us to wait to announce our relationship." Chouji chuckles. "It was actually really shocking at first, but then Ino started giggling like a pervert."

"I did not!" Ino huffs and crosses her arms. "I just think that they would be a good looking pair."

"Right… you do know that Kakashi's oblivious to Naruto's feelings right?" Shikamaru mumbles out.

"Yeah, Sakura was ranting about how stupid Kakashi-sensei can be. Poor Naruto." Ino sighs and smiles. "But, he always pulls through in the end!"

"Why are you two talking about Kakashi-sensei and my non-existent relationship without me?" Naruto jumps from the tree as well.

"So, you finally woke up?" Shikamaru looks over to Naruto.

"Yeah, I heard my name enough times." Naruto grins.

"How's your plan going anyways?" Chouji asks curiously.

"Not sure… I know I made him blush this morning." Naruto laughs a little. "That and I found out that I like pineapple."

"You're more troublesome than these two." Shikamaru jerks his head towards Ino and Chouji. "Have you put anymore thought into Yamato?"  
"Yamato?" Ino looks over at Naruto.

"Yamato-taichou was the stand-in when Kakashi couldn't go on a mission. The guy is becoming a little attached to me." Naruto admits sheepishly.

"But, based on what we've discussed, we're pretty sure that it's more of a brotherly affection." Shikamaru grins at the blonde man.

"Yamato's just not that good with people and emotions." Said blonde man finishes even more sheepishly.

"What if it's more than brotherly love?" Chouji quips.

"It's not." The three look at Shikamaru expectantly. "Yamato's just confused by the feelings, so he's exploring both sides of it. However, from what I've heard from Naruto, it's definitely brotherly love."

"How can you be so sure, love is unpredictable!" Ino cries with a pout.

"Yamato's done nothing but tease Kakashi-sensei and supply him with information. If Yamato really wanted to be with me romantically, he would do everything in his power to foil Kakashi-sensei." Naruto mutters and sighs. "Listen, I'm not all that fond of talking about this in the open. How about we go somewhere else?"

The other three agree and they walk towards the busy streets of the village. None of them notice that there are eyes on them. There is yet another pair of brunettes settled on the roof of a nearby building. One of the brunettes looks over to the other with concern. The one to be concerned about has an extremely contemplative look on his face. He's watching the four walk away from the tree they had been conversing under. A hand lands on his shoulder when his expression lightens slightly.

"Yamato-san?"

"Well, I suppose I don't need to talk to you after all, Iruka-sensei." Yamato smiles and looks over at Iruka.

"You were going to ask me about your feelings for Naruto?" Iruka looks at him surprised.

"Yeah…" Yamato chuckles. "It makes more sense as to why I haven't been trying to sabotage Kakashi-senpai."

"So… Kakashi-san likes Naruto?" Yamato looks over when he hears a hint of malice in Iruka's voice.

"Ehehe… uh…" Yamato's smile becomes strained as he can almost see the cloud of death billow up behind Iruka. "Um. Iruka-sensei… Naruto likes Kakashi-senpai too, so I think it would be best to let them figure it out, right?"

"I don't trust him… you've seen the books he reads! Naruto's bad enough already!" Iruka wails and sighs. "I want you to continue to torment him, Yamato-san!"

"Torment him?"

"Kakashi-san! Torture him relentlessly! If he and Naruto still end up with one another even after everything you put him through… I'll consider accepting it." Iruka sighs. "I just know how much Kakashi-san used to brush Naruto away."

"It's probably because Sasuke and Kakashi-senpai both have the Sharingan." Yamato offers.

"That's still no excuse!" Iruka shouts. "Naruto needed Kakashi-san as much, if not more, than Sasuke!"

"Iruka-sensei, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm." Yamato chuckles. "I can tell you that Kakashi-senpai's going to make it up to Naruto. He only has eight more days to do so."

"What do you mean?"

"I told Kakashi-senpai that if he didn't achieve Naruto's affection, then I would step in." Yamato smiles at the look on Iruka's face.

"That's brilliant!" Iruka's doom and gloom dissipates and a smile forms. "Now, just continue making it hard for Kakashi-san, please."

"I don't think I ever want to go against you, Iruka-sensei." Yamato chuckles absently. "Well, at least not when concerning Naruto."

A bell sounds throughout the building and Iruka jumps. "Oh no! I have to go back to class, bye, Yamato-san!"

Yamato watches as Iruka runs over to the door and slips through it. Once the door shuts, the now lone brunette turns to look back at the tree. He smiles and looks at the leaves as the rustle in the gentle breeze. It made sense, when Yamato really thought about it; Naruto was more like an adorable younger brother. A chuckle escapes his lips as he remembers watching the blonde so closely. His eyes had been watching for signs of anything ill that could pop up. He wanted Naruto to protect him as he would protect the blonde.

The Jounin's appearance becomes devilish as he decides that he will indeed give Kakashi hell. No need to tell anyone that he knows that his affection for Naruto is that of an older brother like Iruka's. That would just spoil his fun. Yamato jumps from the roof and runs across town; rooftop travelling was so much faster than streets. The Jounin stops and hops down to a window ledge, glancing inside, he knocks on the pane. A silver head appears in front of the window and greets Yamato with a sneer. Kakashi opens the window, but doesn't move to allow Yamato in.

"What?" Kakashi asks as casually as he can.

"Just thought I should let you know… Naruto's vying for someone's affections." Yamato says as sternly as he possibly can. "I overheard him talking with Shikamaru… it's one of us."

"How do you know it's one of us?" Kakashi grounds out, furious that he wasn't able to witness the conversation.

"He told Shikamaru that the person he likes helped with his training." Yamato looks at his comrade square in the eyes.

"Thanks." Kakashi slams the window shut, causing Yamato to leap off the sill in surprise.

The silver haired Jounin watches as Yamato lands on a roof across the street. The brunette shakes his head and runs off. Kakashi grumbles and walks over to his kitchen table. He had come back to his home when Naruto had left him behind to talk with Shikamaru. Now, he was regretting that decision. Kakashi sits down at his kitchen table and sighs. Before Yamato had come to interrupt him, he was thinking of how to catch Naruto's attention more. The Jounin looks at his adored books that lay on the table, some open, some not. He needed some ideas on how to woo someone, but these weren't too helpful when it came to someone like Naruto.

"This is ridiculous." Kakashi leans back and frowns. "How am I going to do this?"

* * *

Do you all aim to make me die of flattery?! I LUFF YOU GUYZ!

Oh, and I just reposted the kakanaru doujin fancomic thingy on smackjeeves and the link is in my profile!


	7. Chapter 7

A young blonde man stares at the image before him, speechless. When he heard a knock on his door, this wasn't what he expected. A glance to his left, then to his right and even one behind him just in case revealed he was alone. Yet, before him sat the most unusual thing. It was a large tower, taller than Naruto himself, of cup ramen. Upon closer inspection, the young man noticed that it was the most expensive and best tasting cup ramen available through stores. Needless to say, Naruto was very willing to accept this generous, albeit unusual, gift.

The blonde starts to grab the cups of his favorite food and takes them into his kitchenette. It takes him ten trips before the noodles are all sprawled out on his kitchen table. Naruto heads back to his door to shut it and is greeted by a curious silver haired man. Kakashi glances at Naruto and there's visible relief in the Jounin's eye as the blonde appears before him unharmed. Kakashi grins, his visible eye arcing upwards, then he holds up a bag with food in it.

"Breakfast again?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Yup! I have to make sure my dear student is fed well." Kakashi chuckles happily.

"So… it wasn't you?" Naruto frowns momentarily.

"Eh? What wasn't me?" Kakashi blinks dumbly at the question.

Naruto motions for his teacher to enter the apartment and closes his door when the man walks in. They walk to Naruto's kitchen and the blonde points at all the cup ramen on his table. Kakashi's eye widens as he stares at the large quantity of ramen resting in front of him. This was an idea he had thought about briefly himself, but it appears that someone had actually done it. The only person that Kakashi could think of to have done this was Yamato and he felt himself bristle at the thought.

"You didn't give me all of this?" Naruto asks, slightly disheartened.

"No…" Kakashi gives Naruto a weak smile and places his hand behind his neck.

"Huh… oh well." Naruto starts to clear the ramen off of the table. "I haven't eaten breakfast yet, so let's eat!"

Kakashi's moment of anger disappears as Naruto gives him a warm and wide smile. He brings the bag over to the now clear table and sets it down the chair the Jounin had sat in before is still there. With a smile he starts to pull out several things and finally pulls out two jars of pineapple. Naruto spots the second jar and snatches it up in an instant. Kakashi chuckles as the blonde keeps it with him while heading to the cabinets for plates. Naruto also grabs a couple of glasses and brings them back to the table.

"Do you want something to drink?" Naruto asks. "I have orange juice, grapefruit juice, green tea, water and I could make some coffee if you want some."

"Coffee?" Kakashi never thought the blonde would drink the stuff.

"Yeah, I have it for when Iruka-sensei comes over." Naruto smiles fondly.

"Hmm… I'll have orange juice." Kakashi smiles.

"Really? I didn't take you for an orange juice kind of guy." Naruto opens his refrigerator and pulls out the carton.

"I normally don't drink it, but it sounds good today." Kakashi smiles, watching his student pull out another carton of grapefruit juice.

"Here." Naruto hands the carton of orange juice to Kakashi. "Help yourself."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Kakashi smiles, taking the carton from the tan hand.

Naruto's expression changes from a happy grin to a happy grin with a glimmer of confusion. The blonde sits down in his chair and Kakashi sits in the other one. The blonde eagerly opens the jar of pineapple and using his fingers, pulls out a piece. The silver haired man pretends that he's fully absorbed in the food he has in front of himself. However, he watches his student nibble hungrily on the piece of fruit. Naturally, this was probably not the smartest move on Kakashi's part. Watching the blonde finish the pineapple chunk and lick his fingers had an innocently sensual appearance.

"This is really good, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto purposely states in an expressive and greedy voice.

"Ah… I'm glad you like it." Kakashi manages to maintain a cool voice at the display before him.

Unfortunately, the vision of Naruto eating pineapple was apparently not meant to be. There's a knock on Naruto's door and the blonde gets up to answer it. Kakashi takes the break as a calm down minute. He was becoming rather anxious as he only had seven more days until Yamato made his attack. Kakashi sighs and hears two voices approach where he sits. Kakashi blinks as he recognizes one of them and turns to face Iruka. The Jounin can practically feel the blood in his body gain an icy feeling.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi smiles.

"Kakashi-san." Iruka provides a smile, but there is an inevitable feeling of danger in the Chuunin.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto is positively beaming at the brunette.

"Oh, no thanks, Naruto. I just came by to drop this off for you." Iruka hands Naruto a couple of scrolls.

"Oh! You remembered!" Naruto practically squeezes the life out of his former academy teacher. "Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem." Iruka smiles and then turns to Kakashi. "Nice seeing you again, Kakashi-san."

"You too, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi smiles nervously and watches Naruto say goodbye to the Chuunin.

When he's left alone again a shiver goes down his spine and he sighs. Iruka had always thought of Naruto as an extremely annoying little brother. When the blonde comes back in he sits at the table and opens one of the scrolls excitedly. Naruto uses one hand to eat and the other to hold the scroll open as he skims it. Kakashi watches questioningly when his student grins approvingly and sets the scroll down. He prepares to ask what the scrolls were when Naruto looks at his with a priceless smile.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"I was just wondering…" Naruto pauses for a moment. "Nah… nevermind, let's just enjoy breakfast together."

"But now I'm curious Naruto-kun." Kakashi allows himself to whine unhappily.

"Don't call me that." Naruto wrinkles his nose a little. "It sounds weird coming from you."  
"How about Naruto-chan?" Kakashi quips and laughs at the ghastly expression on the blonde's face.

"You sound more like a pervert!" Naruto half shouts.

"Sorry, sorry, Naruto-kun." Kakashi grins as Naruto groans, obviously irked. "If you tell me what you were wondering, maybe I'll stop."

"Maybe? It's not worth it if it's only a maybe." Naruto pouts.

"Alright, you win… I'll stop if you tell me." Kakashi couldn't refuse the pouting face.

"I was just wondering… did you dislike me when Sasuke was still apart of our team?" Naruto says softly.

"Dislike you?" Kakashi's visible eye widens a little as he stares at the blonde in front of him. "Why would you ever think that I disliked you?"  
"You always brushed me off…" Naruto's face grows somber and Kakashi feels guilt well up in him.

"I didn't realize that I was brushing you off." Kakashi tries to hide his own sadness with a small almost minute smile.

"Of course you didn't, you were so focused on Sasuke and you even paid more heed to Sakura's growth than me." Naruto sighs and stares at the jar of pineapple. "Even when I came out and straightforwardly asked you for help, you just handed me off."

"Naruto." Kakashi remembers the time during the Chuunin exams when he had asked Ebisu to train Naruto. "I guess I did."  
"That's why I was so happy to be trained by you, Kakashi-sensei. I never had the chance to do so beforehand." Naruto smiles briefly.

"I was happy to train you, too." Kakashi stares at the blonde sincerely. "I'm sorry I never treated you the way you should have been."

"Well… you still have time to make up for all of that." Naruto says with almost a hopeful tinge in his voice.

"You're right. I have plenty of time to treat you the way I should." Kakashi smiles in relief when Naruto grins and grabs the pineapple again.

"That means that you'll be bringing me pineapple more often." Naruto takes out another piece and eats it.

"I suppose that's an acceptable condition, but I have one of my own." Kakashi smiles devilishly.

"What's that, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto looks at his teacher.

"Promise me that when you return from your missions, you come see me first." Kakashi pauses for a moment before chuckling. "After you turn in your report."

When there's no response from the blonde, Kakashi looks at him. Naruto's face is practically glowing red. He appears frozen and has a piece of pineapple between his teeth. Kakashi doesn't know whether this is a good or a bad reaction. All he knows is that the pineapple between Naruto's teeth disappears and the blonde practically lunges himself at his teacher. Kakashi finds himself on the ground and a mop of blonde hair fills the lower half of his field of vision.

"Naruto?" Kakashi still hears no response.

"It's a promise… just make sure you're not too hard to find." Naruto nuzzles his face into the Jounin's vest and clings. "And… I think I like Naruto-kun better."

"…?" Kakashi blinks, watching the Genin sit up and look down at him. "Alright, Naruto-kun."

"I think I like Kakashi-kun too." Naruto chuckles. "Or Kakashi-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"I don't think so." Kakashi winces at the sing song voice used to say his name. "However, you could leave off 'sensei' now if you wanted to."

"Just call you Kakashi?" Naruto ponders this idea for a moment and smiles. "Okay!"

Kakashi smiles and the two move from the floor. They finish eating their breakfast together and it's filled with Naruto's happy chatter. Kakashi enjoys having all of the blonde's focus for once. It's been so long since he's actually been able to sit with his student; just the two of them. Kakashi's chest swelled with joy at being able to monopolize Naruto's time. At least, he was growing closer to gaining the blonde's affections. Even with the ramen that was lying around the kitchen, Kakashi felt he wouldn't easily lose.

* * *

You guys are too much for me! I'm so lucky to have so many people like this story!!! I love you all very much for all of your reviews! I hope I continue living up to your expectations!


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi growled to himself as he leaned against the wall next to Naruto's apartment door. There had been a spur of the moment mission that several ninja, he and the blonde had gone on and they just got back last night. Naruto was exhausted and after bidding Kakashi a rather unusual farewell, he disappeared into the small apartment that the Jounin stands outside of. He swore he wouldn't just barge into the young man's apartment, but this was ridiculous. He only had three more days left until the end of the month! He had to talk to the young man about what was said the night before.

The Genin had given Kakashi such a look. It made his heart split into two and fight one another over its meaning. Naruto looked ethereal in the moonlight with nature surrounding him like he belonged there. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskered cheeks. He had such a sad and shy smile. The eyes were softened with fear, but hardened with something else. Shoulders sagged just slightly and turned slightly away. The words rang through Kakashi's mind word for word; "Why can't I let you see me… why is it that you scare me?" each word was almost a whisper. He wasn't able to respond to the question Naruto had presented him with.

Mumbling about Yamato and ramen, the Jounin again raised his hand and banged on the locked door. It almost seemed to be laughing at him. Not only had the blonde said something odd to Kakashi the previous night, but he had also given Yamato a hug. Not just any hug, it was an extremely affectionate and needy embrace. It had Kakashi extremely upset. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know what was between Naruto and Yamato. The two seemed to always be on the same wave length. A wavelength that Kakashi was never on.

There was still no answer and Kakashi folds his arms. He stares at the door as if willing the damned piece of wood to open for him. Finally, the silver haired Jounin had had enough. He walked away from the door, knowing fully well that Naruto had set up traps recently. The copy-cat ninja went around the building and peered at the window ledge to Naruto's room. This may not have been one of Kakashi's brightest ideas, but he was downright annoyed at the moment. Furious even. So, he leaps up onto the ledge and peers in through the window.

The moment he looks in, all anger disappears and he finds himself chuckling. The blonde was half off his bed, half on. His legs were insanely tangled within his bed sheets and he was only half awake. He was muttering about needing just one more minute while his right leg clumsily attempted to get free. Honestly, how could you stay mad at Naruto when you see him acting so goofy? Kakashi studied the window briefly before opening it up. He hopped over the bed and onto the floor next to his student. The Genin blearily looked at the man and his eye twitched.

"Morning, Naruto-kun." Kakashi said smiling.

"I thought… I… woke up." Naruto said uncertainly.

"You are awake." Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"EH!?!" Kakashi guessed that the blonde was finally snapped out of his slumbering state because he shot straight up. Only to fall over again and be caught by his teacher.

"Did you forget about the sheets tangled around your legs, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi laughed.

"The sheets?" Naruto glances down at them and blushes lightly. "Oh."

Naruto starts to work on removing himself from the sheets when there's a knock on the door. Naruto looks over to Kakashi pleadingly and the Jounin chuckles. He stands up and walks to the door, unlocking it and opening it. He sees a brunette standing before him with his arms on his hips expectantly. Kakashi's visible eye narrows at the man and folds his arms across his chest. The brunette, however, doesn't seemed phased in the slightest. It's almost as if he knew Kakashi would be here.

"Here to give Naruto-kun more ramen, Yamato?" Kakashi asks vehemently.

"Hm? Oh… no." Yamato smiles innocently. "I guess he liked it, right?"

"That was a dirty trick, Yamato." Kakashi maintains the same amount of distaste when he speaks again. "Especially, buying so much of the expensive brand."

"Yes, I have to agree… my bank account's none too happy either." Yamato chuckled.

"So, you gave me the ramen!?" Naruto is at the door as well now.

"Oh, uh… yes." Yamato smiles nervously.

"You're the best, Yamato-taichou!" Naruto bursts pass Kakashi and latches his arms around the brunette's neck.

"Hahaha, thanks, Naruto." Yamato smiles and looks at Kakashi pointedly.

"By the way, why are you here?" Naruto asks as he releases his captain.

"Oh, well… I saw Kakashi-senpai sneak into your room. I was a little concerned." Yamato points at Kakashi, still smiling.

"Kakashi… you snuck into my room?!" Naruto turns and gives a childish glare.

Neither Yamato nor Kakashi were sure how to respond to it. Obviously, Naruto had no real problem with Kakashi's entering the blonde's house uninvited. Yamato almost wanted to shake the young man and warn him about all the perverts in the world, especially Kakashi. He covered up his wish to rant with a cough and shakes his head a little.

"Well, I had knocked on your door eleven times and you hadn't answered." Kakashi retorts.

"You knocked eleven times? I would have barged through the door when he didn't answer the second time!" Yamato looked mortified at Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun has made it clear time and time again that he doesn't want people coming into his apartment without permission!" Kakashi steps forward towards his comrade.

Naruto takes a step back and watches the two argue. He's a little confused at first as to why the two are angry over such a small thing. Then, it becomes clear. Yamato is being the protective older brother, much like Iruka. Kakashi apparently is mistaking Yamato's actions as a romantic rival. As Naruto listened to the two he just couldn't help himself. He tries to hold it in, but his laughter is determined to come out. He laughs even more with the two Jounin look over at the blonde wide eyed and silent. When he regains control over his laughter, Naruto sighs and looks at Yamato.

"Iruka-sensei put you up to this, didn't he?" Naruto asked knowingly and Yamato flushed a little, nodding. "Yamato-taichou, I appreciate that you want to protect me like Iruka-sensei does, but please leave Kakashi alone."

"Huh?" Kakashi feels a twitch in his eye act up a little.

"Naruto… Iruka-sensei and I just don't trust him." Yamato frowns, pointing at the copy-cat ninja. "He's too perverted."

"Yamato…" Kakashi whines defensively.

"I trained with Jiraiya for two and a half years and I'm perfectly fine. Kakashi's practically a saint in comparison." Naruto drawls out.

"Eh… we didn't think about that." Yamato admits awkwardly.

"I know. Now go tell Iruka to stop fending suitors when he thinks I'm not looking. I'm able to take care of them myself, Yamato-taichou." Naruto smiles widely.

"Alright, Naruto." Yamato nods and sighs. "Although, I would have liked to have drawn this out a little longer."

"Yamato…" Kakashi feels a new sense of anger well up within him.

"It was fun while it lasted, Kakashi-senpai!" Yamato grins slyly at the other Jounin.

"I have a new Jutsu that I want to show you!" Kakashi shouts and moves to attack the brunette.

Yamato jerks and turns away, running down the hall. He jumps onto the rail and before jumping away he glances back. Naruto is laughing and holding onto Kakashi around the waist. Yamato smiles gratefully and jumps away, disappearing. The silver haired man is seething and stops struggling against the blonde. Naruto blinks and dares to tilt his gaze up. Kakashi is now glaring at Naruto. The blonde blanches and tears away from Kakashi, running into his apartment. Kakashi dashes after him, managing to slam the door shut as he goes.

Naruto barely manages to turn into his kitchen and Kakashi slides by. The blonde tells himself to wax and polish his floors more often. Naruto sees Kakashi come back towards him and he just barely dodges. The Jounin watches Naruto make a mad dash for his bedroom. It occurs to him that there's a lock on the bathroom door. Kakashi jumps up and in a final jolt of speed; he tackles the blonde ball of energy to the wood floor. Naruto struggles against the hands that flip him over. Once Naruto and Kakashi are face to face, the young man releases a very bizarre yip.

It catches Kakashi off guard and he freezes. The blonde notices and tries to free his hands, but unfortunately, the Jounin's hands are holding his wrists tightly. This wasn't good; being trapped under Kakashi when he wasn't mad was one thing. In fact, it was something the blonde would welcome. Being trapped under the copy-cat ninja when he was mad was entirely different. It also didn't help that Naruto had let out such a foreign sound. He had never emitted anything like it. Next thing Naruto knows, Kakashi's head lands on his shoulder.

"Kakashi?" Naruto blinks and feels Kakashi's grip become lax. "Eh? Kakashi!?"

The Jounin doesn't respond and he shoves his teacher's body off. Naruto looks at the older man's face and groans miserably. Perhaps Yamato was right, he knew Kakashi was perverted, but this was ridiculous. Naruto sighs and stands, he straightens out the sheets and blanket on his bed. Then the blonde goes over and drags the unconscious Jounin over to the bed and lifts him onto it. Carefully, Naruto ensures that Kakashi won't get blood all over the pillow or sheets while he slept.

"Honestly, getting a bloody nose from that kind of sound." Naruto looks at the blood stained mask and decides to let Kakashi deal with it when he wakes up.

Naruto smiles lightly and sits on the side of the bed. He didn't have much to do today, so why not sit and wait for his teacher to wake up? The Genin lets out a wide yawn and looks up when he feels a breeze. The window that Kakashi had come through was still open. Naruto stands back up and gingerly moves over Kakashi to shut the window. As the window pane's wood encasement hits the window ledge, two arms wrap themselves around the young man's waist. Naruto's whole body tenses as he feels the skin of another cheek hit his own.

* * *

MWAHAHA! I'm updating again because I really want to get this story done before I start up my summer courses. I have to get my business degree so I can gets me money!

The last chapter's coming up tomorrow… I think… unless I decide to do a wee bit more. We'll see how I feel. I'm also debating on a topic for another Naruto fic... dunno what I'll decide on.

I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	9. Chapter 9

The arms that encircled the young man's waist tighten and gently pull the blonde from the window. A warm cheek rubs against a whiskered cheek. Naruto feels himself in Kakashi's lap and his face begins to redden. When he tries to look back at his teacher, a hand reaches up to hold Naruto's face forward. Naruto frowns at the fact that he isn't being allowed to see Kakashi's face. Then the Jounin sighs and the Genin can feel just how nervous the man behind him is.

"Naruto-kun…" Kakashi speaks softly. "I caught you."

Naruto's face starts to burn at the words. He settles himself down the best he can, but the implication of being 'caught' is rather difficult to ignore. The copy-cat ninja's arm that still rests around the blonde's waist tightens again. Instinctively, Naruto's hands reach for the arm and attempt to free him. Kakashi holds fast and waits until his student calms down again before talking once more.

"Why are you scared of me, Naruto-kun?" Kakashi asks painfully.

"Eh?" Naruto blinks, briefly recalling what he had said to the man the night before.

"There's no reason for you to be scared of me. I'll never hurt you again." Kakashi promises quietly. "So, please don't be afraid."

"Kakashi… let me see you." Naruto demands.

The silver haired man blinks and mulls over the pros and cons of letting Naruto see his face without know the blonde's feelings. He knows that Naruto has always wanted to see his face, but then again so have many others. Yet, Naruto was someone he wanted to show his face to. There was only a glimmer of hope within Kakashi that Naruto wanted to see his face because of something deeper. So, the Jounin releases the blonde and watches as he turns around to face him.

Naruto stares wide eyed at the man before him. He had always wondered what Kakashi looked like under the ever present mask. There had been a time when Sakura, Sasuke and he had attempted to find out. Now that he saw Kakashi's face, he decided to keep its appearance to himself. It would be his knowledge alone on what Kakashi looked like. He alone would see the simple elegance that shaped the features. Subconsciously, Naruto reaches a hand to the face and touches it; just to be sure it's real.

Kakashi watches as expressions flow freely across the blonde's face. He allows himself a small smile as the tan hand touches his cheek. Suddenly, Naruto leans forward and plants a kiss at the left corner of Kakashi's lips. The Jounin's eyes widen dramatically at the feeling. Naruto's lips are quivering against the older man's skin as he realizes what he'd just done. He pulls away, his face nearing a plum color. Kakashi smiles fully and grabs his student, pulling him in for a real kiss.

"Kaka-" Naruto isn't given the opportunity to say the man's name as their lips join.

The silver haired man moves slowly to ensure Naruto that this isn't just in reaction to the first kiss. Kakashi pulls the young man closer to his body and manages to gain entrance to the blonde's mouth. Naruto's arms wrap around his teacher's shoulders, a hand grips onto the green Jounin vest tightly. There's a small whimper that escapes the blonde and Kakashi can't stop from smiling against Naruto's lips. Finally, they reluctantly separate from each other, needing air.

"Naruto-kun." Kakashi looks at the bright smile on the blonde's face.

"It's about time you kissed me." Naruto says laughing happily.

"Eh!?" Kakashi's face falls and he stares dumbly.

"I've been trying to get you to notice me for years, Kakashi." Naruto chuckled. "I always knew I was different and decided to pretend I wasn't. Then, I met you and it became more difficult to pretend. Sakura noticed it right away and agreed to continue turning me down and help me whenever I needed it. She became a great friend and when Sasuke left, I promised to return the favor. Still, even now, she's been telling me to focus on you as well."

"Just what have you not been telling people, Naruto-kun!?" Kakashi whines and slumps forward.

"That I like you, Kakashi." Naruto says smiling.

"Oh?" Kakashi perks up and grins. "Well, then… I suppose you know I like you, too?"

"Actually, I don't." Naruto's smile turns greedy. "I think you need to tell me… and possibly show me."

"You're a manipulative guy, Naruto-kun." Kakashi sighs in mock exasperation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto states innocently.

"I suppose not… well, it's time you knew how I feel." Kakashi reaches out and grabs the blonde's face, pulling him forward.

A brunette sat on the roof across from Naruto's bedroom, chuckling at the scene. He supposed he would have to inform Naruto of the wonders of curtains later. Standing, the brunette jumps away from the roof and heads towards the academy. As he nears the building, he spots another brunette waiting impatiently for him on the roof. Next to him is an impatient blonde female ninja as well. Yamato smiles and lands on the roof infront of the two.

"Hokage-sama, Iruka-sensei." Yamato greets.

"Well!?" Tsunade awaits the information that she had sent him for.

"Naruto and Kakashi-senpai were just kissing when I left." Yamato states.

"And you could see that from the roof?" Iruka's mouth falls open and he twitches. "We need to buy him some curtains."

"My sentiments exactly." Yamato smiled.

"Finally, I was beginning to get annoyed with everyone's energies going towards Kakashi and Naruto." Tsunade sighed. "Maybe now we'll get some work out of you all."

"Sorry, Hokage-sama." Yamato supplies as Tsunade leaves the roof. "When'd you tell her, Iruka?"

"About a year ago." Iruka confessed. "She needed to know that her successor was distracted."

"Why did she need to know?" Yamato glances at the academy teacher.

"Because she's starting to train him on how to be Hokage in secret. I just dropped off two scrolls for him to read a few days ago." Iruka smiles. "Hokage-sama and Naruto both agreed it would be best if I took the information to him."

"Oh." Yamato nods. "I suppose that makes sense."

The door to the roof opens suddenly and a pink haired young woman runs up to the two. She stops and looks at the expectantly. Iruka smiles happily and Yamato waves to her.

"Well?!" Sakura shouts.

"They're very happy together." Yamato says.

"Good, now Naruto can focus on bringing Sasuke back and becoming Hokage!" Sakura smiles happily.

Naruto sneezes and rubs his nose as he walks down the street with the Jounin. Kakashi glances at him curiously. The blonde looks up at the older man and smiles warmly. The silver haired man returns the smile almost unwittingly. They continue to walk down the street side by side until Naruto makes a sudden detour. Kakashi stops as well and walks into the Yamanaka Flower shop with the blonde. Ino sees Naruto and waves, but when she spots Kakashi the blonde female cheers and runs over to hug Naruto.

"Well?!" Ino asks eagerly.

"So, when do you and Chouji want to hold a dinner party with Kakashi and me?" Naruto asks smirking.

"Yes!!" Ino hugs Naruto again. "I'll talk to Chouji about it when I see him later."

"Alright, I'll come by later again, Ino." Naruto laughs and waves, taking Kakashi's hand and leading the bewildered man out.

"Naruto-kun?" Kakashi looks down at the Genin.

"She and Chouji are dating. We made a promise that they wouldn't announce their relationship until you and I were in one." Naruto said with a sly grin.

"How many people know that you liked me?" Kakashi muttered.

"Well, Ino and Chouji, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, TenTen and Lee. Along with a few others that I don't know about, I'm sure." Naruto laughs.

"I need to work on paying attention to you again." Kakashi pouts under his mask.

"Don't worry; I plan on showing you a whole new side to me from now on, Kakashi." Naruto smiled. "I'm tired of you not knowing who I really am and I want to know more about you."

"I agree I want to know more about you too, Naruto-kun." Kakashi smiles fondly as he notices that they're still holding hands.

* * *

There ya go! I'm doing an epilogue. That should be up later today.

I hope you all enjoyed this!!! Thank you for your support! I love you so much!!


	10. Epilogue

A blonde man stands next to a blonde woman and they stare out over the village in a comfortable silence. The blonde man is supporting the blonde woman in the most dignified way he can. She is still a proud woman and refuses to look weak even when no one's around to see. The blonde man smiles warmly down as he spots Ino and Chouji walking with their two children. Both were the spitting image of their parents. The blonde man and woman stand for a moment longer before the woman sighs tiredly. The blonde man helps her to her chair behind a large desk. He watches as she grabs her cup of tea and takes a slow sip.

"The village loves you, Naruto." The blonde woman finally says. "They've accepted you as their Hokage since the moment I announced it five years ago."

"Thank you, Baa-chan." Naruto smiles softly at Tsunade.

"How is Kakashi?" Tsunade looks up at the man before, still marveling in how much he looked like his father.

"He's doing great, his new students aren't too sure about him yet, but I'm sure they'll warm up to him soon." The man lets out a low chuckle and leans against the desk.

"Do you miss teaching students as a Jounin?" Tsunade asks smiling.

"Sometimes…" Naruto says. "Other times, I'm grateful I haven't been teaching lately… finally have a chance to let my head heal."

"Complain to Sakura about that, she always hit you harder than I did." Tsunade retorts playfully.

"True, but I can't complain to her when she's being brought in as a council member with Shikamaru." Naruto moves to sit in a chair that sat next to the desk. "Plus, she's been to busy with Sasuke's spawn."

Tsunade laughed whole heartedly at the mention of the four children that Sakura and Sasuke had together. They were most unwise to allow Naruto to babysit them because they were quite a lot like their Uncle Naruto now. It was even worse when they thought having Lee assist Naruto in babysitting. Now, the four children were downright evil and fast little balls of energy. There was a polite knocking on the door before it opened and revealed Shikamaru and Sakura. They walked up to the desk and Tsunade smiled proudly at them.

"The ceremony done already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it was a pain, but they got through it quickly." Shikamaru frowned.

"Only because you fell asleep, Shikamaru." Sakura laughed.

"Honestly, even though you're all so much older now, you're still the same." Tsunade sighed. "Well, at least I know that Naruto will still be in good hands."

Naruto grinned as Sakura and Shikamaru agreed happily to their new found charge. The blonde man hears some commotion and stood, looking out the window. There on the ground in front of the building stood Kakashi with his new team of Genin ninja. They were complaining very loudly about needing the silver haired man to start showing up on time. Kakashi chuckled and apologized. A shimmer of yellow comes to him from the top of his field of vision and Kakashi looks up. He saw Naruto smiling down at him with Shikamaru and Sakura behind him.

"We're home!" Kakashi called up to Naruto, waving his hand at the Rokudaime and his council members.

"Rokudaime!" The three Genin were waving and cheering up at him.

"Welcome back!" Naruto called back to them. "Have you three managed to remove Kakashi's mask yet?"

"No… he's too tricky!" One of the Genin yell angrily.

"He bathes in a mask too!" Another pouts.

"I'll give you a secret!" Naruto jumps from the window and stands on a ledge closer to their level. "You have to-"

Naruto is unable to finish his sentence when arms wrap around him and carry him off. The three Genin are left behind shouting. They chase Kakashi and Naruto only a short distance before giving up. When the two are in Kakashi's home, Naruto removes the mask from the copy-cat ninja's face. Their arms wrap around each other and they kiss heatedly. Kakashi had been gone for three days and was in desperate need of a refill on affection from the blonde. When their lips separate, Kakashi smiles.

"I'm home, Naruto-kun." Kakashi whispers.

"Welcome home, Kakashi." Naruto grins, nuzzling against the Jounin.

* * *

There!! The epilogue! It's a short and sweet epilogue that shows just enough. This takes place fifteen years after Naruto and Kakashi get together. So, Naruto's gang would be about… 31? 32ish? Kakashi's in his 40s and Tsunade's in her lat 60s.


End file.
